pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
YL026: Punching Poliwrath
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 6. Synopsis Turmoil and troubles are in Kanto; the Gym Leaders want to repel the attack of the Elite Four, while Blue and Blaine meet with the three Team Rocket admins. As Lance plans for next attack, Blaine goes to search for Red, for he had an intense battle with him prior to his disappearance. Chapter Plot At Oak's lab, Oak's granddaughter strokes a Wigglytuff, and has Chansey pass her a chart. Suddenly, she hears her grandpa, who is shocked that Cerulean, Pewter and Celadon cities are attacked. She and Oak go out and see the smoke coming out of the cities, as the Elite Four are attacking. Misty uses Goldeen, who uses Waterfall and Supersonic to attack the Gengar. However, the Gengar stand back up, while Misty proclaims how there are too many of them. Daisy asks what happened to the boy who went with Pika. Oak tells Yellow went to Cerise Island, where the Elite Four are gathering. However, three armies of the Elite Four are attacking the mainland, so Oak knows the group is heading to Cerise Island to take advantage of the lack of defenses. Daisy is surprised to hear Yellow is not alone, and Oak claims he may have met up Blaine there. At Cerise Island, Blue and Blaine are shocked Lt. Surge, Sabrina and Koga are still alive. Sabrina tells they will tell what happened to them later, for they have guests. Lorelei, Agatha and Lance are in a cave, as they noticed some intruders. Lance ignores them, but wonders where is Bruno. Lorelei reports he went to meet Red at Mt. Moon, but Lance wants him here. Bruno searches for Red, for he gave him a great battle. Bruno remembers what happened to Red. Red is searching for the place where he was called for a challenge. He yells he is here for the challenge, but thinks it is a prank. However, a voice tells him it is not, as Red gets attacked, by Onix but dodges. Red sees the rocks were actually Onix, for the voice tells him it was a test. The voice was from Bruno, a member of the Elite Four, who goes to send his first Pokémon against Red. Red wonders why did Bruno send the challenge letter and wonders who are the Elite Four. Still, he sends Pika against Bruno's Hitmonlee. Bruno sees Red has skill, but orders Hitmonlee to use High Jump Kick. Pika uses Thunder Wave on Hitmonlee's knees, but Bruno points out that is not his knee, for it is impossible to locate them, so has Hitmonlee attack Pika. Red laughs, as he received many challenges in these two years after the Indigo League, but none were exciting as this one. Bruno spins his nunchucks, so Red does not know if he is going to send a new Pokémon or order a new attack. Red knows to release a Pokémon it should be six feet, but Bruno sends them very nearly at his opponent. Bruno throws the nunchucks, sending a Hitmonchan, so Red sends Poli. Poli blocks Hitmonchan's attacks and uses DoubleSlap on him. Red sees if that tactic is repeated, Hitmonchan would lose. However, Poli gets punched, for Hitmonchan used Fire and Thunder punches. Red is impressed, so sends Gyara, while Bruno sends Onix. Red admits this is a great battle, while Bruno feels the same way, for to him battle is everything. As Bruno and Red fight, Agatha and Lorelei observe. Debuts Pokémon *Chansey (Daisy's) *Hitmonchan (Bruno's) *Misty's Goldeen Move *Waterfall *High Jump Kick *Fire Punch *Thunder Punch Trivia Mistakes In the second edition of the VIZ Media version, Daisy's name is misspelled as May. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 6 chapters